


Turian Skill Set

by skybound2



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybound2/pseuds/skybound2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus shows Shepard some of the skills he's picked up over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turian Skill Set

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** I was in need of some quick fluff. This is the result :-D

"Oh my, God, Garrus! Don't ever stop."

"Mmm. I might eventually need my hands for something else, but in the meantime, they're all yours."

Shepard released a long, delighted sigh, and leaned further back on the couch. Her head dangled slightly over the one arm, muscled legs stretched out in front of her, and both feet laying smack in the middle of Garrus' lap, where the turian was working some kind of magic on her soles with his talons.

"Where the hell did you learn to _do_ this, Vakarian? Is this part of turian military training? And why have you kept it a secret all this time?"

Shepard could both feel and hear the laugh coming from Garrus, it made her whole body tingle pleasantly. "Sorry, Shepard. Hadn't occurred to me to squeeze in 'excels at podiatric massage techniques for turians' into my resume when I was convincing you to let me join your crew. Foolishly, I though 'expert sniping skills' and 'burning urge to take down rogue Spectre' were my more impressive qualities."

Garrus pressed the back of one talon into the meaty pad of her right foot, just below the big toe, causing a low moan to echo throughout the room. It took Shepard a moment to realize that was her. "Foolish is right, Garrus. I would have signed you on in a heartbeat if I had known you could do this. Reckless crack-shot skills and everything." With some effort, she lifted her head up meeting Garrus' pleased gaze with a smile of her own. She loved when he looked at her like that.

Matched talons stroked up from the heel of her foot, to the tips of her toes, and then back down again, before traveling back up to kneed at the center of her sole. Her head fell back once more, dangling precariously. She couldn't be sure, but she didn't think she'd be able to walk for hours after this either, so relaxed were her feet.

"To be fair, I had no way of knowing that this would have a similar effect on a human as it does on a turian."

"Not a good enough excuse, Garrus. Is there – oh dear, lord! right there! mmm – is there anything else you've been holding out on me? Any other...techniques, or skills I should be made aware of?" She lifted her head once more (it seemed the controlling nerve for her neck muscles was located somewhere in her foot, so difficult was the maneuver). With all the force she could muster (which wasn't much) she pulled out her Drill Sergeant voice. "Speak now, or be prepared to suffer my wrath later."

A wicked gleam came over Garrus' eyes at that moment, one that shot a warm feeling right through Shepard. He circled his talons over Shepard's ankles, and with a movement that she would ponder for some time, yanked her forward, until she was nearly seated in his lap, and he was hovering directly over her. Mandibles flared wide, and his voice lowered to a quiet rumble. "I can think of a few things."

~End


End file.
